I'm a Believer
by AliVal13
Summary: Two brothers looking for reason in their lives. One is stuck in a rut he can't dig himself out of. The other... keeps getting calls from his dead girlfriend. SoraRiku CloudLeon RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. Sick Days Suck

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

WARNING – Homosexuality, silliness, fluff, and some minor srs bsns.

RANT – This was a fiction that was written a while back that I have decided to re-write… somewhat. I originally wrote it… land knows how long ago (even I forget now), but I can say at least a couple of years. I'm mostly going through it to make it flow better and to help it make more sense. Things were very rushy and certain details didn't need to be given YET, especially no by the narrator.

However, it's been a while since I wrote something so one may or may not see some improvement.

Somewhat inspired by the lovely remake song "_I'm a Believer,"_ by **Smash Mouth. **Mind you all, this isn't a song fic.

* * *

"I thought love was only true in _FAIRY TALES_!"

Hi voice was crackling as he tried to sing, an odd whistle nose came from his nose. He was a young brunette with bright blue eyes and tan skin, jumping about in the living room of a two-story house. A simple home near the beach made of brick and some water-proofed wood with its own small dock and a little boat. In the distance, one could see an island that was almost straight across from the dock. Outside was a beautiful, sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky…

Inside was the young brunette; kicking his legs, flailing his arms, and dancing like a lunatic to some song beating loud inside his own head.

"Meant for someone else, but not for MEEEEE!"

It was odd to see a boy with a dribbling nose and green lines under his eyes act so energetic. He stopped to drop to his knees over a blanket on the floor and cough roughly into one hand, than off he went again to jump onto the couch as if he had never stopped.

"Love was out to get me! That's the way it seemed!"

Perhaps it was the medicines, in particular a bottle of Dayquil that lay empty on the floor, but the boy turned on his place over the couch and there was a sudden roar of people. Every little carpet fiber was now a person, screaming for him. They were loud and raucous, begging for more of that scratchy, hoarse voice.

"DISSAPOINTMENT HAUNTED ALL MY," he stopped to sneeze, "MY _**DREEEEAAAMMMMS**_!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"DREAMS!"

A taller brunette stood at the entrance of the kitchen, gawking into the living room at the gigantic mess. The smaller brunette stopped in his tracks. In his surprise at suddenly being yelled at, a couch cushion had slipped and caused the thin brunette to fall. Luckily, he landed safely onto the rest of the couch. He sniffed in deep to keep his nose from dribbling too far, watching the taller male walk slowly into the room with a scowl. Everything was a complete mess. There were tissues strewn about, a bed pillow had ripped and the cotton inside had somehow exploded to all corners of the room, medicine bottles, Dayquil in the carpet, and even the sick brunette's clothes had been tossed aside.

"Sora… when did you? You know what? I don't care. Just put your pants back on."

The only thing left on Sora was a cape he had fashioned from a sheet, which miraculously had not come undone from his neck.

"You shouldn't run around naked like you're five again until you have something you can actually show off."

"Shut up, _SQUALL_."

"It's _Leon_."

"It's… SQUAK! Squak squak squak!"

"I hate when you're sick..."

Leon had a visible headache. He moved to stop the twitching in his brow by rubbing his forehead and temples, just in time to soothe some ache that was beginning to creep into his brain.

"Why are you so weird...? Most people would be exhausted when they get the flu. Why do you have to be so damn hyper?"

Sora chuckled like he was five. He turned so he was laying upside-down on his head. He gave Leon a kitty-like smile and a pair of droopy blue eyes.

"Sora..." Leon began, than just sighed. He looked at Sora with the flat frown. "Forget it... Just, stay down. Right there. On the couch. Please."

Sora shrugged, still naked and back down on the couch. Leon, as cautious as a little boy avoiding the cute girl with cooties, walked across the sea of fluid and unclean until he could grab a blanket that was left on the floor, tossing that over the brunette.

"I love you, Squall..." Sora said sweetly as he was covered, wriggling about on what was left of the couch until he could get comfortable. Leon had to undo the sheet around Sora's neck, as he could see it begin to choke the boy.

"It's not..." Leon just shut his eyes a few seconds as he slowly stood back up. He sighed again, frowning as usual when he opened his eyes again.

"I love you to, Sora." He said, as if defeated. "Need anything?"

Sora nodded as he turned to lie on his stomach, then moved to get comfortable again. "Yes. Can I have a hug…?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But you love me!"

"No."

"I'll pay you?"

"No."

"How about a kiss on the cheek?"

"Hell no."

"A tiny squeeze on the shoulder?"

"No."

"An air hug?"

"What's an air hug...?"

"Like when you blow a kiss, but you're doing it hug style."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because no."

Sora pouted, his cheeks puffing up and his bottom lip sticking out as far as it would go. He huffed and let his chin fall into his contaminated pillow.

"Pout all you like." Leon replied, in a rather cold way, as he began to move toward the kitchen. "I'll get you some soup and hot tea instead. Okay?"

Sora nodded. "Okay... I love you, Squall."

"Yeah, yeah..." _You're older than me, you idiot. Why do I always have to be the one taking care of you? This should be mom and dad's job, not mine. _

Leon made his way back to the kitchen safely, despite so many chances to trip. There was a bubbling sound from the stove, coming from a steel pot settled over an old burner. Leon lowered the temperature under the boiling broth before grabbing for some pre-sliced ingredients. First he grabbed a tray of thinned potatoes and dumped them in. Then carrots, then sweet chilies, and so on until the soup was filled to the brim with seasoned broth and vegetables.

_Ugh, maybe I _should_ get a social life… They only make me do this stuff because they know I never leave the house._

It took a while, but after soup was made, Leon had to help Sora swallow it all down. He only succeeded half way. Sora did eat all the soup, but about an hour later part of it decided to revisit. After that minor fiasco, Leon was finally in the kitchen again. In his hand was a damp rag, which he used to wipe down the counter and the circular dining table nearby. The table wasn't dirty, but he figured he'd wipe it anyway just to know he did. He took his time cleaning up where he cooked, than tossed the rag into a small hamper in the corner.

There was a small window over the sink in the kitchen with the curtains pulled aside. It was only an hour or so past noon, so the sun was still high in the sky and in perfect view. Bright, yellow rays drowned the room in light, reflecting off the metal sink and right into Leon's eyes. At first, the sun was a welcome friend. Now it was more of a nuisance than the brunette was willing to handle.

As Leon moved toward the window, intent on closing the blue and white flower-print curtains, he was stopped short. Just behind him, installed into the wall… a white phone rang. It caused Leon to jerk around in shock and stare at it confused a moment, as if the phone had tried to attack him. He breathed a sigh and shook his head, walking to the phone instead of attending the window.

"Hello?" Leon answered in a polite voice, despite feeling annoyed. _I always forget about this phone… I know Dad has a catering company, but does he have to have a phone in here? Isn't that what cell phones are for?_

The long, curled cord scraped across the ground as he moved to check on Sora. The other brunette was fast asleep in the living room though the phone's ringing had been incredibly loud. He was peacefully snoozing on the floor in a pile of pillows, blissfully unaware that the world even existed.

It almost made Leon smile. Almost. Then the snoring began and the cute moment was suddenly over.

"Hello?" Leon asked again when second after second flew by and there was no answer. "Hello…?"

Still, no one answered. Nothing but the distant scratching noise that older corded phones have in the background to greet his ears. He hung up the phone with a click, settling it back onto the wall.

"Guess they changed their mind." Leon said dismissively to himself, once again distracted by the sun pouring through the window. He held a hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the blinding light reflecting off the shimmering steel as he turned from the phone, making his way to the window again. He had both hands on the curtains when the phone began to ring, but luckily he hadn't jumped that time. The first thing Leon did was close the curtains, not even leaving a slither of light uncovered. After the curtains were settled, he walked back to the phone.

"Hello?" Leon answered in that same polite tone. Again, there didn't seem to be anyone on the other end. "Hello? … I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Caller, but I cannot hear you. If you can hear me, please call Laguna Loire's second line at- "

"Squall..."

Leon's eyes popped wide open. The voice at the other end of the line was soft and feminine, so quiet he had almost missed it while reciting the dead air script. It sounded sad, somewhat slurred, and needy.

"W… Wha-"

"Squall… I miss you," and then the call ended.

Leon didn't move, not even to take a breath. He stood there with the phone glued to his ear in a shaky grasp, his mouth agape. It was an agonizing few seconds that seemed to last forever before he was forced to breathe again, his eyes slowly blinking back into his head. Leon lifted the old white phone and replaced it on the wall, slow and careful.

_That voice…_ Leon took a deep, shattering breath and forced his mouth to close. His teeth tightened until his cheek bones felt numb. _There's no way… There's no fucking way. It was just a customer or a family relative- a friend. Someone else who knows me…_

Leon turned away from the phone and walked his way out of the kitchen. He shook his head out and took a moment to close his eyes, forcing his thoughts into a blank state. Sora was still snoring on the floor, hugging the couch cushion he had knocked over earlier to his chest as if it were another body. The smaller brunette hugged and snuggled with that cushion, murmuring incomprehensibly. Leon stood just a foot from the kitchen archway, watching his brother sleep, sneeze, and snore… still naked.

_There's no way. I could barely even hear who it was… My mind is playing tricks on me. She only died… she only died a few months ago._ Leon huffed, turning away from his older brother to stare at a random speck on the wall. He glared at it as if he could make the speck explode. _It's part of… mourning, I guess. You hear things, you see things… You wish…_

"Ugh, this is stupid." Leon thunked head against the archway. "Really stupid."

* * *

Read, review, NO FLAMES.


	2. Responsibilities

Okay, so Leon's story is obviously going to be based around drama and seriousness. Sora's is based on more silliness. As things progress, I'll try and keep things from getting too confusing, but I will not be at any time COMPLETELY separating either story. They rely on each other too much and it's easier for me than making two different stories with the same characters and such.

* * *

_It all began for Sora many years ago, when he was first beginning school. _

_As a child, Sora showed potential in many things, in particular with grades and athleticism. Though he was young, his teachers noted a higher-than-average intelligence in his understanding and held many high hopes for his future. _

_He was out-going and funny, oddly clever, and hansom- his future at age five was bright and stretched farther than even the horizon._

_As he grew older, things only continued to grow in a positive light for Sora. At age ten, Sora was heralded for his many hundred blue ribbons. He was a champion at running, swimming, biking, jumping, and especially in the sport that would become the mainstay of his college life; baseball. Of course Sora was so brilliant at all sports, he could have excelled at any of them. Baseball was more of a calling, really. _

_In the meantime, he was only ten and the "sports" being played were not meant to be the beginnings of the big league, just something for the children to do during their Physical Education class involving mainly local challenges. Despite that, Sora's parents could see their little shining star was turning into a brilliant comet. They proved just how proud they were by displaying the plastic trophies and blue ribbons all across the house._

"Who are you talking to?"

_By the time our hero, savior, and all around "Good Guy, Bad Boy" turned fifteen, he was not only a noted baseball player with the high school team… He was also an accomplished cross-country runner. Not to mention that during the swimming season, he often practiced as an extra player and even won contests with the swim team. _

"… Bad boy?"

_Though since he was ten his grades were up and down, and most likely they will stay that way, he did manage to wrangle himself an Honors Diploma with a GPA of 2.8 by the end of high school. This meant that he would be going to nearly any college of his choosing, perhaps even in a foreign country._

"You wouldn't last five seconds outside the state, much less some other country."

_He had many friends, his new college teachers loved him, and he was only getting better at all the things he was already good at. Not to mention, as a requirement of his parents, he was also a well-known volunteer worker in the community, mainly at the local rest home. No one doubted his future._

"Sora..."

_No one doubt his potential and future, no one but his evil little brother, Squall Leonhart._

"…"

_By the time our hero was out of high school, he had already received several grants and loans and scholarship opportunities. His parents, wanting the best for their favorite son, of course they did whatever they could to support their special angel. _

_He was sent off into a private dorm in a school nearly across the state, and as expected... Sora settled in rather easily. Sora made many friends and as said, his college professors adored him. Everyone who met him did, especially his teammates. Unfortunately, his grades began to suddenly plummet and he was forced back home._

_However, his parents refused to give up on him. Still able to participate in what he loved; Sora entered his first triathlon and, of course, came out on top. The first time he entered, he immediately won. And has every year since for three years straight. And even better, despite his sometimes rocky grades, brave Sora was also able to continue his work with his college baseball team. Trophies began to pour in again as they won game after game._

"Sora."

_The time came again for the young hero to leave the nest, his parents full of hope. They had even hired a private tutor and bought him a much less expensive apartment, one to live in by himself. So once again, he was equipped with all the things he would need to survive on his own through college... And after a year, again he failed. Though his grades stayed high this time, he was evicted from his apartment due to forgetting payments._

"You're pathetic..."

_He was given another apartment... which burned down. And then another, which somehow became infested with mice. He soon was forced to leave his new college, having to live back home where he would cause less ouchies._

"Either you shut it, or I will."

_His evil younger brother with the big mouth, lazy eye, and large hips completely unsympathetic..._

"..."

_Sora now lives once again with parents, shamefully having to rely on their help and the comfort of the nest or perish. Oh, woe be onto our hero..._

"... You do know you're talking out loud, right?"

_To be continued. Maybe._

"Sora!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sora blinked as he let his head hang from the couch, looking at his brother upside down. In his hand he was holding a tape recorder, in which he had been speaking in a dramatically deep voice. "I can't help it if my life was so perfect… and suddenly very depressing."

"Stop wallowing like a baby." _But at least you're looking better._

"I am not "wallowing", dearest Leon. I am being… poetic."

"Do you know what "being poetic" even means?"

Sora snorted instead of responding, his face screwing up as he attempted not to laugh. Leon was in the kitchen again to prepare for dinner, as their parents hadn't returned yet.

"Wh-Why… hee hee… Why are you wearing mom's pink, frilly apron?" Sora snickered softly, moving to sit up like normal. He sniffed in deeply, his nose still running. "You look even more muscular and manly than usual in that."

"Either shut up about your dumb life and my manliness or no crispies for dessert."

"No, I like crispies!"

"Then stop with the pity party. We get it. You're dumb and pathetic; your life is so tragic, despite having had everything. Shut. Up."

"Big meanie..."

"And you're twenty-two and using the word "meanie" like you're six." Leon huffed back, walking backwards into the kitchen. He heard Sora coughing again, which prevented the smaller male from responding. Leon shook his head as he went to the overhead cabinets and grabbed a mug. "Calm down, you'll make your throat sore again. I'll make you some tea."

As the water was left to heat up in the mug in the microwave, Leon continued his duties around the kitchen. The very next second after closing the microwave door a small bell began to "ding!" near the oven. Leon turned the alarm off first, and then opened the oven. The strong smell suddenly engulfed the entire kitchen and swam to into the living room. Sora was heard squeaking, which made Leon roll his eyes. On the tray Leon pulled out were cinnamon apple slices, dried.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes, okay?" Leon called to Sora, turning off the oven. "Don't try to come in here and eat them, Sora. They're too hot." _Not saying he'll listen, but oh well._

Luckily, the next sound Leon could hear was Sora snoring in the next room.

"Medicine must have kicked in." Leon said to himself casually, rolling his eyes.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Sora continued to snore, despite the annoying buzz sound. Leon put the oven mitt he wore aside and untied the pink apron, tossing it over the round dining table near by before heading to the door.

_The sooner he gets better..._ Leon thought with a grunt as he passed Sora by, noting a small snot bubble. _I hate him when he's sick._

"Just a second!"

Leon made it to the door without incident, which was surprisingly hard due to the mess still in the living room. It was worse than the last time he had cleaned up, despite Sora getting better. The worst of his symptoms were gone, though the boy still left frustrated tears on the pillows. _Sora is a gross mess when sick, but… meh. I'm told I'm worse._

"One second." Leon called again, rather halfheartedly, as the doorbell rang once more. He ran one large hand through his brown locks, ruffling it up until his hair felt more comfortable.

Leon opened the door… Then nearly shut it without waiting for any greetings. However, he didn't slam the door in whoever's face. His once soft frown turned into a deep scowl. In the door way before Leon was a man about his own height, also muscular like the brunette. He had large, spiked blond hair that seemed to defy gravity without help from hairspray or gel. Their blue eyes locked, but only Leon appeared to be glaring. The blond stood at the door, neutrally staring back at Leon's fierce eyes.

"… Cloud," Leon greeted, not sounding nearly as angry as he was. "Need something?"

"I... wanted to talk to you." Cloud began in a soft voice, his brows furrowing together in worry. Yet besides his brows, nothing else moved on his stony face. "I hear someone… Are you busy?"

Sora was snoring like a chainsaw into his soggy cushion behind his brother, but from the cracked door it was hard to see. Leon even purposely blocked the door to obscure Sora even further, despite Cloud making no moves to peek inside. The blond seemed to catch the hint, taking a single step back.

"My brother is sick. I'm busy until my parents get home." Leon admitted honestly, crossing his buff arms. He quirked a brow and let his expression soften. "

Cloud nodded, awkwardly flexing his fingers on both sides of his hips. He stared at Leon a moment longer, his icy blue eyes thoughtful.

"… When will they… be home? If you don't mind telling me." The tone in his words was so cautious, and his posture was meant to show absolutely no resistance or fight. Leon's guard dropped even more, despite himself.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Cloud. Your brother like to cause problems for us. Mainly me, but with Sora sick…"

Cloud bit his lip, finally turning his eyes away. He seemed like he was worried about something again.

"I'll just… I guess it can wait. If you can't… talk now."

"Cloud, what's wrong? Why do you seem so nervous?" Leon couldn't stop himself from asking, leaning into the archway of the door. "And quiet. Last time we spoke, we spent two hours spewing out insults as loud as we could. In a restaurant, no less."

"Nothing, Leon, it's nothing. Just… I'll be back. Alone,"and off Cloud went. He walked down the few steps to the sidewalk from the door and down to the edge of the street where a black car was parked. Without waiting for a response, Cloud hopped inside and immediately drove off.

The brunet blinked, watching him go. The whole affair was odd, but Cloud had jumped from the little porch and to his car like a dog might be nipping at his heels. He even sped off at far above the legal limit of the street.

… _Isn't he in college now? Yeah, he made sure to tell me before he left. What's he doing home before the end of the term? _Leon closed the door with a soft click, waving the visit off. _It doesn't matter, I guess._

Leon looked to his older brother asleep on the couch. He looked incredibly uncomfortable in the odd position he was in, with his head practically underneath him.

_He's going to break his neck that way. Or fracture his spine…_

Leon walked over to his brother. As carefully as he could, and trying to avoid slobber, Leon turned Sora's head until he was normal again. He even place a small pillow right under Sora's neck to keep him from turning his head that way again.

"You idiot…" Leon said fondly, patting Sora's fluffy hair. "Don't get hurt or you won't be so good at "athleticism"."

Leon chuckled, flicking Sora's goopy nose for good measure. It made Sora scrunch his whole face up in his sleep, but it didn't wake him at all. Leon tucked Sora away in some bed sheets, making sure he was tightly covered before lifting up. Sora was still naked, but refused to dress.

"_It's too hot in here!" Sora had complained before, scowling at the sweat pants Leon had brought down from Sora's room._

"_Just wear some knickers at least."_

"_No, it's hot."_

"_Your penis is burning up?"_

"_Yes, all of me is."_

"_Fine, but it will take much longer to get better."_

"_I don't care. Too hot."_

"Ugh…" Leon sighed, feeling the annoyance building in his chest and turning into stress just thinking about it. "He's such a baby when he's sick."

It had been a long day, but it was almost over at last. A few more calls did come in from the kitchen phone, but luckily none of them had been the mystery woman. However, every time the phone rang something inside would cause his whole body turn cold and make time suddenly slow down until it was just him and that phone moving at all.

Just as Leon was about to turn in early, and get some well-deserved sleep, that same white phone in the kitchen began to ring. He turned to glare at the infernal thing. He was sitting the little circular dining table, a plate that was nearly empty on the brown linoleum between his hands.

_Why they couldn't just jump an extra buck for cell phones when they're willing to buy thousands of dollars in homes for Sora? _Leon grumbled in his head. He decided to ignore the phone and finish his dinner. _Dad won't get mad if I ignore one phone call. I'm not his secretary._

All that was left was his half pound of turkey, still steaming from when he had baked it in a sweet butter cream sauce. The taste was more than enough to help him ignore the wretched phone, which continued to ring until it was automatically cut off by the answering machine. Another old relic of technology his parents hadn't updated from.

As Leon continued to enjoy what was left of his meal, becoming delightfully full, an unwelcome voice came on the answering machine. Fork stuck in his mouth, Leon went wide-eyed at the sound.

The voice had called again.

"Squall… Oh, Squall…"

_No. It's not her… It can't be. _Leon pulled the fork out, swallowed what was in his mouth and moved to stand up. He walked over to the answering machine, staring down at the old thing in shock and dismay. An old sense of warmth began to build in his gut as old memories suddenly flashed right before his eyes. Something began to prick at his eyes, which brought him back to reality. _She's dead. This is just a customer… or someone playing a prank._

Somewhere inside of his chest, which he tried to grasp through his clothes, there was suddenly a rip. A gash ten times larger than the one on his face that throbbed painfully. His throat felt as if it were closing, finding it hard to breathe.

_If this is a prank, I'll kill someone._

"Squall..." The voice interrupted his thoughts again, "I promise I won't tell anyone about the butterflies."

It was hard not to note the sound of tears in that voice. It sounded so desperate, so far away. However, the only thing really registering with Leon was what the voice had said.

_The butterflies...?_

"The next time... we walk into the park... I'll swat them away for you. No need to be ash-" And the caller hung up.

Leon gently touched the scar on his face. He ran his fingertips gently down the length of the brown mark between his eyes, still staring down at the answering machine. And now, the message was recorded.

"The butterflies..." _Not even my family knows about that. But... she can't be..._

Leon immediately, frantically erased the message. He didn't care if he just erased evidence of something he could have used later, he just didn't want that voice around.

"This is stupid…" Leon repeated to himself over and over as he moved to stand at the entrance of the living room. His brother was too sick, too full of medicine, and too asleep to be there for him. _But at least he was technically here… I guess having him home is kind of nice sometimes._

* * *

Ending feels rushed, if only a little. But meh. I've said it before, I'll say it again:

"A novelist, I ain't."


	3. An Extra Day

Yay! An update! For anyone who has read this fiction already, I went back and REWROTE a lot of stuff. To make sure you really know what's going on, check out the first two chapters again.

Story is basically the same, but you never know what you might have missed. Plus, it's been a while since I updated. A quick review is no big deal, right? xD

* * *

"But then I saw his face… Now I'm a believer." Sora sung quietly to himself. Or rather, he murmured it. He was sprawled out onto the ground, still nude but at least covered across the waist. In his hands was a small yellow ball, which he tossed into the air and caught again over and over from his position on his back.

"Aren't the lyrics "her face"?" Leon asked with little interest, sitting on the couch not far from his brother. He had his cheek leaned against his fist, stretching the skin over the knuckles when he yawned seconds later. He observed Sora moment, noting that there was still some green under his eyes and his voice was still scratchy.

"Not when you're gay!" Sora replied enthusiastically, turning to grin wide at his brother. His usually perfect teeth were a bit off-white from drinking tea and not having the strength to brush.

"True."

"Hey, Leon?"

"What?"

Sore hesitated a moment, then said, "thanks for taking care of me. I think I'm almost better. You can go out if you'd like, I don't even need that much medicine anymore."

Sora threw the ball in the air one more time, but didn't bother to catch it. The yellow ball rolled off to the side somewhere to be forgotten. In the meantime, Sora's bright grin turned apologetic as he stared on at his brother.

Leon looked to the window lazily. He stood up from the couch, walked toward the front door, and carefully opened one curtain up to see outside. The day wasn't as bright and beautiful as it had been yesterday, now very cloudy and a little gray. It didn't quite look like storm weather though.

_Well, I have been dying to go out. And Sora does seem a lot better… _Leon looked to his older brother, who was messing with the remote. Sora turned the TV on and began to surf through the channels, sniffing deeply until his nose sounded like it was gurgling to keep from letting it dribble more fluids. Leon walked back to Sora, plopping down next to him on the floor blankets and sleeping bag.

"I'd rather watch TV. There's a fifty-percent chance of social interaction if I leave, and that could be deadly for me."

"Pfft." Sora finally settled on a channel with twenty-four/seven cartoons. It was playing, of course, some cartoons that made Sora smile. "Just what the doctor ordered! Inimitable, extreme, graphic violence!"

"Oh yes… Great." Leon cringed, giving the television a flat-look. _Of course he'd choose something childish… Why couldn't it be a crime show or something with more realistic violence?_

Sora chuckled, moving until he was sitting up comfortably beside Leon. He poked a single finger into his shoulder.

"We both know you can't stand cartoons. You don't have to spend time with me, you already did that. Go out, see a movie… Take my card, go shopping."

"I hate all those things."

"Then go on a walk!"

"I hate walks."

"Make a new friend!"

"I hate people."

"Gah, Leon!"

"Fine," Leon rolled his eyes and moved to stand up from the floor, looking none-too-happy about being forced to move. He dusted and adjusted his clothes around, crossing his large arms and glaring down at Sora. "You want me out that damn badly, fine. I'll leave."

"About damn time," Sora laughed and pat Leon's booted foot, grinning up at him again with all his once perfect teeth. "Though remember; in the off chance you might get laid, use a condom."

"If you weren't sick, I'd kick you." Leon growled as he walked to grab his leather jacket from the coat rack near the front door. He stopped short of turning the knob, looking back to Sora who stared at him expectedly. "… What if- "

"It will not kill you to get some sun!"

"You obviously haven't read the new statistics about sun radiation and skin cancer, then," but Leon was out the next the next second, hands in his jacket pockets and a look of indifference on his hansom face. _I don't think I could have withstood being home much longer anyway… _

The sun wasn't even shining since the clouds were too thick, leaving the world outside somewhat dim and a little chilly. He sighed to himself, zipping his large jacket up as he took his first few steps out of the safety of his house and porch.

_But with Sora being coherent again, it would have been nice to talk._ Leon shook his head, blowing some of his long bangs from his face._ Talk… Talk about what? I can't tell him what happened, or I'd have to explain _everything_… I doubt he even knows I HAD a girlfriend._

Before he had even noticed it, Leon was already half-way down to the family's tiny dock. It wouldn't be a long walk to get there, since it was practically attached to the house. Down the small bit of beach where the hermit crabs were sun bathing and across the wet, wooden planks covered in barnacles…

With his back turned to the house, Leon sat at the end of the dock and stared out into the ocean.

Sora frowned as soon as Leon was out of sight, turning back to the television. It was hard to concentrate on cartoons, but not because he didn't find them amusing… His eyes were still not quite well. They shook in his head and often made his vision blurry. After a few minutes of struggling just to decipher the pixels on the television, despite it being such a large screen, Sora decided to shut it off again and lay back down over his contaminated sheets and pillows.

The whole house was warm, still too warm to dress. Sora's whole body had a light sweat, but that could have easily been the fever versus the hot house. He adjusted his sheets around until he was on his back with nothing on top, just exposing himself to the ceiling. The windows were close, the door was closed, and no one was home.

"I still can't believe mom and dad are going to be gone for a whole week… They were only supposed to be gone a night," Sora said to himself as he wiped his brow with the back of his wrist. His breathing was somewhat labored and his mouth felt dry. Yet, he wasn't thirsty and feeling too weak to crawl to the bathroom to wash off. "I hope Grandma's okay."

Sora continued to stare up at the white, popcorn textured ceiling. At first he was playing a friendly game of "find the dot", where he would randomly look for black spots and decide what shape they reminded him of. This only went on for a few minutes, despite feeling like a few hours, before the ceiling and all its dots began to spin. The entire room was turning, beginning at the center of the ceiling and twisting slowly downward until everything was a blur of colors and motions and Sora was forced to close his eyes. He turned in his spot on the floor, hugging a pillow close to his chest and between his legs.

"Ugh… Maybe I shouldn't have kicked Leon out." Sora huffed to himself, his bottom lip poking out. "Sleep. That's what I need. Just some sleep… and I'll be all better…"

He was already drifting away as he mumbled to himself, comfortable and naked.

* * *

There it is. Not the best update ever, but at least the re-written chapters looked good! Maybe I'll return to spruce this up later to. I admit, I mostly just wanted to update something but I wasn't all here for it. X.x

The ending here was cut off a little, but there wasn't much I could think of to add.

I have certain plan (PLANS, I TELL YOU) for the next chapter, which will be waaaay better.


End file.
